Serene
by cluekitty
Summary: All he knew was that it was a bloodline mutation and that it was very rare. But there she was, a girl with his eyes. Sasuhina, lemons and gore
1. Depression

**1- Sasuke**

He lay there, cool and reflective. The canopy of trees lay outstretched before him, like a myriad of tantalising hands, begging him to go away with them, leave his shite life back with the mortals.

He sighed, his breath congealing on cruel air. It was pathetic to imagine himself escaping the bounds that had been set around him. It was his duty to live his life, to consume others, to gain power. Never to live for anyone but himself.

What a crappy nindo.

**2-Hinata**

"Iiieeeeeee, Nata! You really, really , really shouldn't have!" Hanabi twirled round clutching the new necklace to her chest. "It's so cute, Thank you!"

Hinata smiled at Hanabi's antics. She smiled slowly, reminiscing the time when she had passed her genin exams. " Y-you deserve it,"

Nobody had said that to her when she had passed. "Ano, Hanabi… think of this as a g-going away present, I'm leaving on a three month mission… I'll bring you back a present, n-ne?" She didn't mention that her mission was highly dangerous and would likely end in her death.

She wanted to leave Hanabi with a happy memory, maybe only this one, of them being sisters, of them being special friends. Not the sad dark, (_weird weird weird)_ girl, the older sister who'll be forgotten after her death. Maybe she was selfish and wanted someone to cry away from prying eyes for her.

Because she was going to die on this mission.

And if she failed and didn't she would take her life anyway.

**3-Sasuke**

His hair whipped into his aching eyes as he hurled himself from tree to tree. The rest of Team Taka trailed behind. Even Karin and Suigestu could sense the foul mood that he was in, and had halted their bickering, to instead flicker glances at one another.

Their careless glances burned into his back.

**4-Hinata**

She walked away from the gate of her house. She moved slowly trough crowded streets and haunting alleys. She went past Sakura watering her balcony plants and Ino's shop. She went past Choji and Shikamaru having the early mealy deal at the Barbeque shop. Or rather, Choji eating and Shikamru sleeping. She ghosted past Kurenai cradling her large stomach.

Knowing she would never return, she allowed herself to look into Kurenai and saw the life beginning. It was no bigger than her hand, but it was a little baby. A Little baby girl with alien fingers floating and growing muscles to move.

Hinata smiled to herself knowing this little jellybean of a person would grow and be strong like her father, and beautiful, like her mother.

Then she moved. She could hear the usual howls and screams of the Inzuka household, and again she paused and smiled. She then moved onwards past Kakashi sensei's house, and faked a small wave to him, even though she couldn't see him or if he was even in. The thought counted.

She went past Shino's house, though she had never been invited over. A delicate feathered bug landed on her shoulder, and as gently as she could, blew over it and whispered "Say hi to Shino-kun for me" It flew off,wings buzzing in the air.

She came further away from center of Kohona and came to the more gentle woodland. She passed Lee training with Guy sensei, and with cheerful smiles full of youth, they told her where Neji was.

**5-Sasuke**

They were dead, Suigestu, Karin, Juugo.

You would never find those names on the memorial stones. The Sound, still reeling from Orocihimaru, wouldn't give a Damn. He had used them like tools, and led them into the fight, and they had been killed, for him, the ever idiotic Sasuke.

He had been the fool all along whilst he was trapped in the illusion of being important. He thought he had had a purpose, (Suicide service for his brother), thought Madara was right, he had to destroy Kohona. But he couldn't do that.

Because it would have ensured he was hunted down and killed. It would have ensured that no child ever roamed this earth with his eyes.

He had lost everything, but he still had so much to loose. He couldn't afford to be this stupid, selfish prick anymore.

And slowly he cried. His beautiful mother, his pessimistic father, Proud Itachi, even proud till the last. Madara, so traumatised from the world his insanity had consumed him. Juugo loosing contol and slowly loosing life as he surrendered power. Suigestu's illness, the tumours spreading through his body, the blood and phlegm he threw up night after night.

And then Karin, taking that blow he deserved to take, she loved him, and he had rejected her. And Sakura, Sakura, the cherry blossom of a girl too good for the world.

Naruto, smiling his fake grin. Tears fell from Sasuke's tired eyes, like shards of a broken façade.

**6-Hinata**

She didn't sneak up on the couple. Neither was she expecting Neji on top on Ten-ten, her Chinese top riding up her torso as Neji groped her. It convinced Hinata that she couldn't leave anything more convincing, she left a note for the oblivious shinobi.

"_Dear Neji,_

_I'm going out for a mission, don't worry Nii-san, I promise to look after myself. How could I fail with your tutelage anyway! I've brought a present for Hanabi, so I think she might bug you for a present to spoil her. DON'T. I know you can't hold your own against Hanabi, but you don't have to buy her anything! (Unless you actually want to :D )_

_When I get back from the mission, I really want to go to the new restaurant opening downtown. I know it's a while, but I think this mission is going to be a long one. I have that feeling again. So, do you want to come? (Lets face it you've now got three months to figure out a respectable apology to refuse XD)_

_Have fun with Ten-ten cousin dearest,_

_Hinata xxx_

For a moment she wasn't going to die, and she was just writing a teasing note to Neji. Then it began to drizzle, and with a final careless glance to the apartment where, yes, Naruto would be sleeping.

But it wasn't a careless glance. It was a stare, and a stare that lasted for five minutes. A stare filled with longing as it began to drizzle. She took this opportunity to cry. Tears began to slip down her face. Her pupils diluted, and slowly the protective cornea of her eye's cell lining began to fall apart. Her tears filled with blood.

Suddenly you could see her crying tears of blood in the rain.

* * *

*NEWS FROM CLUE-LAND*

Had the urge to write with a much more detached style (why not?) Plus I had an urge for Sasuke SMEX, which has been happening allot today, as I procrastinate, and refuse my physics homework ( He sets us the questions... and nobody knows the answer) Plus Hinata is awesomeness, so yeah. Sasuhina time :P


	2. Confrontation

**6- **_A study of The Kekkai-Genkai of Konoha_

_The most prestigious family to hold Kekkai-Genkai are probably the Hyuuga. Their bloodline genetic, the byakugan allows the user a 365 degree vision. They can also specialise into other uses such a viewing over longer distances or even being used in a medical capacity. However this is rare due to the strict nature of the clan. The third use is the sight of charka. Some research has been carried out during the second Shinobi war ( see page 14-26 of medical report) However this cannot be continued with the knowledge of the Hyuuga family_

_The second family to hold a bloodline-trait is the Uchiha's Sharingan. It is believed to be a blood mutation of a Hyuuga byakugan.(Also see myth of the Sage) _

**7- Sasuke**

Sasuke ran over the shingled beach. He was here, in the land of water, the name was true too. Glints of sun shone through the rolls of cloud, making his dark hair sparkle under the light. He ran topless, a sheen of sweat covering his body. He wore loose jogging bottoms that came down to his ankles. And then he wore sandals. Hardly the intelligent idea, because now he had a stone in one. And it hurt like fuck.

He hopped around trying to get it out without actually doing anything. After all that did was to jar into his sole, he then had to actually take off his shoe, and pick out the damn, retard of a stone. To find it was no bigger than the size of a fingernail wasn't funny.

He sat down and decided, then and there, today was a day for the wasting. He picked up a stone and chucked it.

Having never lived near to the sea, (never having a proper family to go to the sea-side with) he noticed a huge flaw in his day-to-day education. Namely one. He had no idea how to bounce stones on water. He had heard it had everything to do with the wrist, and that was the important part.

So he found that indeed, it was hard.

He alternated hands, different flicks of the wrist, and tried his best to find the flattest rounded stones he could scour on this beach. No matter what he did, he couldn't throw the stones the right way into the water. He calculated the angles from memory and tried to do it correctly. He even added chakra to his throws in a desperate attempt to make his throws better.

Then he heard a soft laugh. " And I thought that the Sasuke Uchiha could do anything, hn?"

**8-Hinata**

It had been two years. Two years she had disappeared from Konoha, leaving only a sweet little letter to her cousin. Two years since she had disappeared on a "personal mission" and everyone had believed she had died.

They didn't know she was already dying. Or rather that she was going to kill herself after completing one last mission. Her eyes now wept blood regularly, and for a six month period she had gone blind as her left eye rebuilt after completely breaking down, leaving her with a socket. She hid her eyes behind bandages. It became an awful habit that she would forget, that sometimes the blood would stain through the bandage, and she would forget to change it.

Maybe that was why Sasuke was staring at her.

She had been twelve when she had last seen him. Now she was eighteen, lithe, beautiful and ready to die. Slowly she smiled, and began to speak the words she had practised in her head so many times "Sasuke-san, please, I wish to engage you in a fight, please, humour me,"

He rose, his body lean and beautiful, but so unlike Naruto. Naruto who she would have to leave behind.

"Why do you want to fight me?"

Her face twitched, but her voice was smooth. "So we can both finally go to hell Sasuke-kun,"

**9-Sasuke**

It wasn't everyday a girl with her head swathed in bandages came up to you and challenged you to kill her. But then again, it wasn't every-day that Sasuke didn't stick to his training and decided that he was going to learn how to bounce stones on water.

He sighed answered, "Seems like a plan. Shall we, I'm starting to get cold?"

She smiled that half-smile again, "I'm sure it will be warm in Hell,"

She ran towards him, the weight slightly angled forwards with a straight back. She wore a shortened Kimono, with various black swirls decorating it. A rather simple pattern compared to the more complicated designs you get. It was held together with a large grey obi. She pulled out a katana.

He sighed. He was hoping for a physical fight. Quickly he analysed this woman. He was guessing she was a water element, held her katana with her left hand.

Her hair was long and blue, and swayed as she rushed towards him. Bandages covered her eyes. Leggings covered her slim (but muscular) legs. She reminded him of somebody, but he couldn't place her.

She swung and he dodged, she swiped again, and then did a round house kick to trip him up. He weaved through the complex patterns, waiting for a weakness. He noticed she didn't use any chakra.

She stood back and sighed. "Sasuke-kun, you're not even trying," Sasuke leapt forward and used a chidori against her. Her skin crackled and burnt. She fell, broken. Her sad smile gave way to a full smile.

**10-Hinata**

She smiled as she felt her life spiralled out, she realised that she was going to die, finally. She had completed her mission, her life would be spent on this shingled beach. It was beautiful.

Her eyes betrayed her yet again and wept.

**11-Sasuke**

Sasuke watched the woman die as she lied still on the rocks. Slowly the bandages covering her eyes became stained with pinpricks of blood. It grew in speed emanating more from her right side but the left also aided. Her smile intensified.

His curiosity took hold of him, and he realised he had to take off the bandages so he could see what was going on with her eyes. He slipped his hands under the bandage, moved his finger along and slowly pulled up. She seemed to be in shock and couldn't move. He looked at her right eye and only found an eye swollen with blood.

He hoped she didn't have some kind of infectious disease. He decided to pull up the other eyes bandages to look. The eye was red and puffy, but closed.

But for some sick reason, he wanted to know what colour eyes she had. Then she would be more human in his night terrors were he would wake screaming.

Two fingers pushed up the soft fold of her eyelid. A fully activated sharingan looked back at him.

* * *

:O Twice in one day. Doesn't happen often.


	3. Awakening

**12- **_Mikato's personal book of practically everything!_

_Since the electrical wiring around the Uchiha district is a bit shoddy, I really think I ought to say something about burns and how to treat them! (Maybe I ought to convince Itachi to fix it for me on a weekend off!)_

_Anyhow, the other day, Sasuke (three years old and four weeks) managed to electrocute himself, though it was only a minor burn (thank goodness!). But for minor burns I recommend putting on Aloe Vera (BUT ONLY IF MINOR!). Third or second degree burns merit going to the hospital._

_Apparently they then suffer from infection. Burns are very important, and you ought to seek medical attention.I recommend the drug Mycitacin. This is applied to prevent infection._

**13-Sasuke**

He was thankful for the moment that he had bothered to learn some basic medical skills from Kabuto during his apprenticeship to Orochimaru. He was able to clear up the damage. (Fuck knows if her nerve endings will heal up) Then there's the slight damage, the outline of white scar tissue, but hell, he can't do anything about that.

He's just thankful he got her stomach, and didn't actually scar those lovely breasts of hers. You wouldn't of known she had had a figure under that baggy kimono she had worn.

Now all she wears is a loose fitting nightgown of his dear mothers.

It feels so wrong to have a girl in a coma on his bed, especially in his mother's clothing. It's been six months since she arrived, and he stole her away. He's nineteen, and he's become smitten with this girl.

This girl with his eyes.

He's examined her eyes, noticing the left has completely healed up, becoming a perfect disk of black. When he first saw them he checked for the tell-tale scars of surgery. He realises she wanted to die, but why? (Again Sasuke is providing a suicide service,) He wants to know the name of the girl who wanted to use him (because he's a _**tool)**_.

So he cares and caters for her, her lithe body in his bed.

And that tortures him, because he is worried. Did she tell anyone she was here, Did she have a partner who would attempt to kill him, was she a tracker, who was she? How the fuck did she own those eyes? Was she a love-child of an Uchiha? Did she even have a name to go by, or was she just the girl with bandaged eyes? (And Sasuke hated fucking mysteries)

**14- **_A basic outline of the house Sasuke built_

_It was a pretty, but grim house. It stood beside a small bay, which was connected to the shingled beach at low tide. The bay itself was grey, with sludge brown sand covering the bottom. Jagged cliffs ran aside it, making the bay virtually impossible to find._

_Sasuke liked the desolation and loneliness of this place, and had allowed it to become his tomb._

_His house stood on top of a grassy knoll at the back of the bay. It had two floors and a basement. It was a grim house, made of wood. The outside had been painted a dark blue. In a attempt to brighten the house, he had given the house white shutters, and a front porch. _

_The front door is a dark oak. Inside the walls are adorned with patterned wallpaper. A hallway stretches out, to one side stands the stairs. At the end of the hallway looks to be a kitchen, with a window looking out into a small kept garden. The window lies above a sink._

_To the left of the hallway is a small sitting room, a piano to the side. Upwards opens to a small dining room adjacent to the kitchen._

_Now you are in the kitchen. A less formal set of a low table and chairs sits on the tiled floor. Go through into the last room on the floor and you come to a lounge. A white leather sofa sits in front of a fireplace. _

_Through to the dark hall again, and up the stairs. The third creaks. There are six rooms. One leads to Sasuke's bedroom, complete with an unknown woman. A bathroom is attached to Sasuke's room. He takes the largest whilst the other rooms are smaller. One of the rooms is a large bathroom. The others are all bedrooms._

_This house aches with sadness._

**15- Sasuke**

Leaving her alone in his home, he runs fourteen miles. Away from his bay, to the shingled beach, and down to the small fishing-village where he buys supplies. He always uses a gen-jutsu to hide himself, just in case.

"Hisoka!" – His fake name. He turns round to face Ami with a bag. She's younger than him, sixteen, but she'll do chores for him on occasion, such as getting him books, food or in this occasion, getting him female clothing.

"Well, I've got everything, I also got some of the things you forgot about, since you wouldn't know…" she trailed off,

He had told her he had found an ill girl floating in the bay, and that she was staying at his house. She didn't even bother to ask (stupid local girl) considering that Orochimaru had once had a testing plant here, and that sort of thing,was accepted. And not asked about. (Perfect).

He took the groceries and female clothing/necessaries in one hand and jogged home.

**16-Hinata **

She stared up at the ceiling, confused and disorientated. Her eyes were hurting, and she could feel wetness on her cheek. She attempted to move her head. It flopped to the side, sore and stiff. She could see a side-table and books. Lots of books. The room was almost completely covered with shelving. She tried to move her arm too, and found that was hard, but possible.

She tried to speak, and a soft croak came from her lips.

So she was weakened, sore… and couldn't talk. And this was her. She heard a piano playing beneath her. She tried to make some more noise, because she was confused and worried.

She couldn't say anything much. Her mouth had no spit and she was unable to speak for a long time, past mewling. Whoever was playing couldn't hear her. And she needed to be heard. "Please, Please," she croaked at her loudest.

The music stopped and paused. Heavy footfalls ran up a flight of stairs and towards her. A man burst in, His eyes open.

He was a beautiful man. His hair was black, his eyes flashed with urgency. He came closer to her, and Hinata realised that she was very vulnerable.

Hinata felt herself ache and again mewled out a desperate please. He came closer, and sat beside her bed beside her head. His eyes were enchanting pools of darkness. His voice came out in a mellow, smooth tone.

"What's your name?"

She looked at him, slightly confused and croaked out the only thing she knew about herself.

"I-I'm Hinata, just Hinata"

His eyes narrowed as if he knew something and asked again, "Who are you?"

The tiny woman who lay so weak tried to remember, but everything was hidden from her. " I really don't know, I-I'm sorry, I-I'm S-sorry,"

* * *

:) Thanks for the reveiws guys ^^ ( Lemony chapter next up :D)


	4. Recovery

**17-Sasuke**

His back stiffened when he heard her name. He realised that she must be an amnesiac, that she wouldn't remember. Anything. And that was perfect.

Because he now had the opportunity to mould her into his perfect companion. He knew who she was now too. She was Hinata, the shy heiress who had loved Naruto so much when they were smaller. He had never talked to her directly. Then again, she was the Hyuuga heiress, why on earth was she sporting a pair of Uchiha eyes?

His only guess was that the Hyuuga family was the descendant of the Uchiha. Therefore she had to carry the genes causing this mutation. Her left eye was complete. The other, whilst not as bloody as it was, was still developing into something resembling an eye. (But what had fucked up her genes so much as to cause a mutation?)

She looked at him with her good eye. "Wh-who?" she croaked.

He had no idea how to respond. Then he decided to make a split-minute decision. Sasuke faked a smile and looked at her. "Hinata, it's me, your husband, your Sasuke?"

Her reddened eyes widened and she gasped. "P-pardon!" She managed to choke out. Sasuke smiled and gingerly wiped the sweat off her fevered brow. Her ruined eyes followed his every movement. Under the bed sheets she clenched her fist, and then cried out because it hurt to move. Sasuke leaned over her, and helped her slowly get her hands out of the bed and onto the sheets.

She was shocked and couldn't understand. He stood over her, awkward and silent for that moment of closeness. Then he mentioned to her to sleep, and left the room. Hinata laid down and did as he said.

Sasuke also realised that he would have to convince her she was married. Having a revelation he went into the lounge and found, hidden in a side drawer, his grandmother's ring, and his own mother's wedding ring. Slipping silently into the room again, he came beside her, noticing she was sleeping peacefully, and laid the two rings on the bedside table.

They were as good as married now.

**18- A general overview of Hinata's recovery**

For the first few weeks she would sleep for a long time whilst Sasuke ended up training or doing some form of handyman work. He ended up looking after her and feeding her because she was so stiff.

She was initially very shy, but soon came to converse with him openly, asking him questions that Sasuke had to think up answers for, like when was her birthday? When did they meet? Was it Love at first sight (Or she wanted to ask him for the lack of empathy that Sasuke had, how could she have married him?)

She was flirtatious and kind and caring. She was also solely dependant on him, and began to like Sasuke more and more and more. But then again, she didn't have anyone else.

To her Sasuke was like an impenetrable wall, and she had a secret gate she could clamber into. His mysterious nature increased every time he sat with her after training, or read her a book which he thought she would enjoy. He would sit there, and he would act as if this meant nothing to him, but she was observant (she could see lots of things) and could see when he found something amusing, he would smirk, which wasn't often, but the top of his lip would curl upwards, and flicker for a moment, untill it realised what it was doing, and fell down again.

But there were things she didn't understand. Like why she couldn't remember her childhood, and Sasuke wouldn't tell her. Or why he wouldn't allow her to see herself in a mirror. Apparently there had been some really bad damage to one of her eyes, and only when it was healed, he would let her see.

When she fretted about being ugly, he wove it off in a cold manner and muttered something about having nothing to worry about. But he also claimed to be her husband, and never touched her in that way. Or anyway a man might touch their wife. For instance, He had never kissed her, but restrained himself to tending to her.

But he never looked at her with anything like love in his cold black eyes.

And Hinata wanted this sad man's love. Because he was the only person in the world.

**19-Hinata**

Hinata was restless. She wanted to move and go outside, she was sick of this room! The shelves containing all those books (Some Sasuke let her read, but the colourful Itcha Itcha that called out to her was banned, and after she woke later that day, had mysteriously disappeared) now were like bars on a prison. She could see an edge of a painting from the bed, but couldn't see what it was. After three minutes of staring, she decided she would go look.

But it hurt very much to move, because she didn't have any muscle. So she was going to have to take this slowly. She could move her legs. Hell, she could move her legs, A bit of cramp, but yeah, cramp wasn't an issue. She moved her torso, which was harder. Gingerly she lifted herself into a sitting position. This was easier! Then she crawled down the bed.

Her movements were very small, and she was beginning to discover parts of her that she didn't know existed. Like the fact that there were thigh muscles and they hurt the most.

Hinata still couldn't see the picture even though she was at the end of the bed. She decided that hell, she could do this, she could walk too!

But the bed felt an awful high way up. Slowly she stretched her leg down, she was almost amazed that it actually touched the floor, not to mention how thin and pale her limb was. Then her other leg. Then slowly she pushed off the bed. Her legs sank with her weight, and she had to push herself up. Slowly she coasted around the bed, trying to look at the elusive painting, even stretching outward she couldn't see it. So she slowly and gingerly took what felt like first steps. It was only three meters or so, but it felt like miles trying to stand with balance, and trying to walk without tripping over her own feet.

But she got there. She was out in the hallway. The painting was there.

It was a very pretty woman. Her skin was like porcelain, and her hair like ebony. It was odd. She was in old-fashioned working clothes but surely she was so beautiful? Was she a princess?

She squealed, then called out, "Sasuke, Sasuke!"

His footsteps came up the steps. She leaned over and smiled down at him, then, when he was up on the landing, coasted down the hallway using the banisters and the wall. He looked down on her, his face blank.

"You could be hurting yourself," he simply stated.

She wanted to argue so badly, to scream that she wanted to see the picture, that she was bored and she wanted to escape from that torture chamber of a room. She just simply smiled her smallest smile, "Ano, I can walk!" as if it was the greatest achievement in the world. Then she collapsed on Sasuke's chest.

**20-Sasuke**

Sasuke didn't know if he was amused or annoyed that she had done this without him. He checked her eye again; it was healing up, faster than before. Now both her eyes were little black pools, though her right was red and puffy. Soon he would let her have a mirror, and then a have a girly fuss over her hair or whatever.

He didn't want to see her getting upset because she looked like a mess.

And she did look like a mess, but a sexy mess. (Just don't look at the eye) Her hair was tangled and frizzy, but the short nightie that girl Ami had brought wasn't helping.

He could see those creamy thighs of hers and feel her nipples buried hard into his chest, protected by only a thin layer of cotton. Her mouth was resting on his shoulder.

He scooped her up. She had lost weight, but he was sure that he had managed to save the worst of it, and with seven long steps deposited her in the bed. He gazed down at her and decided to acknowledge her with a smile. Then left her alone with her dreams.

While he went into the bathroom to, ahem, relieve himself of his painfully erect penis.

**21-Konoha**

"Hey listen to me Naruto, I'm not some genin you can get rid of!"

Naruto looked up and smiled sheepishly "Sorry Konohamaru, I was just not concentrating, its an unfortunate, but recurring problem. Just repeat what you just said, again,"

Konahomaru grinned, accepting Naruto's apology. "Well, Lord Naruto, Hokage-sama, my best itsy-witsy Anbus have found what is believed to be Sasuke's current location," He said in his highest, most prissy voice.

Naruto chuckled under his breath. Then his startling blue eyes shifted to Konahomaru, "Ah, probably another fan-girl imagining a dark-haired man again, Well, get to it, I still haven't made that promise up yet, and as a man of my word, I never leave a promise, no matter how small,"

Konahomaru nodded and bowed outwards. Naruto looked outwards, toward his city.

"Sasuke, time to come home," he murmured to himself.

"But where on earth are you?"

* * *

Sort of Lemon ( Maybe lime actually), I'll have to correct that next time XD. I'm sorry so much had to be compressed really.

(POLL ON ACCOUNT FOR THOSE INTRESTED IN HAVING A SAY IN PAIRINGS, SUGGESTIONS LOVED)


	5. Consummation

**21)-Hinata**

Hinata was a cook, or sometimes Sasuke said she was a chef. She had encouraged him to go and get different types of food so she could cook. She had learnt new things about her mysterious husband, like the fact that he loved tomatoes in any form (Gazpacho Soup became a regular meal).

He also enjoyed onigiri, and to Hinata's distaste, hated anything sweet, especially cinnamon. Which Hinata counted as blasphemy as cinnamon rolls were her absolute favourite foods, ever. Hinata also decided that she ought to plant some flowers, and began to slowly bring light into the house.

She would put plant clippings in vases on the ancient furniture, and try to open up windows to let in the salty sea air. He had also allowed her to paint the lounge, a much more modern blue colour. However he wouldn't let her get rid of his horrible old furniture. When she had asked why he had always cut her off saying they were family heirlooms. She suspected there was a story there, but yet she couldn't quite pick up the courage to ask him.

However, her main task was providing food for that enigmatic husband of hers. That was it, nothing else. She sighed, still scraping various vegetables for the meal she was thinking of today. She had found a book, Mikoto's apparently, and it had knowledge on lots of things. Namely being a wife, handling a harsh husband (which was great help to her) and looking after smaller children. That made Hinata blush. (She also wondered if Sasuke was the child)

He was playing the piano again, some kind of sweet melody; she was preparing a meal for the both of them, and was thinking of the food. Maybe he wouldn't like it…maybe he would and give her some much sought after approval. She really did hope so, because it seemed that this was the best way to do anything for him.

She chopped up the vegetables evenly and cleanly. Spices danced and filled the house. This was good.

**22-Sasuke**

The food was good. It always was, and Sasuke quite appreciated the food, although he only gave his small thoughtful comments when the food was exceptional. She had began to watch him as he ate, watching him for some kind of indication that it was good, or not to his liking.

He decided to tease her, as had become a favoured pastime of his. "Are you watching me Hinata?"

She immediately recoiled and blushed, making her look very innocent, Her dainty hand covered her smile as her black eyes gazed into his. "No, I wasn't" she insisted.

When he had brought a mirror to her, the first thing she had done was to say that she and him had the same eyes. Had almost gone onto an apology, but she had rambled on about hers being softer. Then she had gone into the bathroom (with his aid) and had sorted out her hair (which had covered most of her face by that period). Her eyes were both perfect orbs of black. He wondered if her Sharingan would activate soon.

She had lain asleep for at least six months, awakened for three. She was an active presence now, able to walk and talk ( and take baths, which he missed) by herself. His little blushing wife.

The rings were slightly loose on her thin fingers, but she was making good progress. He could see from the clothing she wore around the house, even though it was mainly modest clothing (with the exception of her nightie) that she was putting on weight. And that it was going well on her. When she bent over, it was only fair that he had the right to ogle her buttocks. After all, he was the only person who had right to do so, and to not to would be a waste of her bending over in the first place.

"Sasuke-kun?" Asked Hinata, "You're thinking again, and not li-istning to me," She said in that soft voice, her tounge tripping and catching itself.

"Hn?" Sasuke intoned.

"Well, I was wondering... even though its getting late...i-if we could go for a small wa-alk around the bay?"

He inclined his head and answered, "Well, walking is one of my favorite things to do," He graced her with a smirk, " but if you do feel tired, don't hesitate to say anything,"

He was rewarded by Hinata's rosy blush spreading and a shy smile.

**23-Konohamaru**

When he got together his team for the mission, he told them to pack for a holiday in the water country, because, seriously, Uchiha Sasuke could be counted upon to not be there. So he went on his mission with speedos and some flip-flops. The other Anbu, Moegi and Udon both came in similar attire ready for the mission/holiday. The only one who took it vaguely seriously was their sensor type, Natsumi. She actually brought her anbu gear in her suitcase.

They left the gates in regular shinobi gear, then dropped the gen-jutsu as soon as they were out of eye-sight. Moegi sported a Yellow top with a skirt and sandals whilst Udon had settled for an eye-watering Hawaiian shirt with shorts. Natsumi had got hot-pants and a long vest going on. Konahomaru meanwhile had gone for the black three quarter-lengths and a tight top, not to mention, his amazing sunglasses.

They had unofficially won the coolest shinobi in the immediate vicinity.

Unfourtunately, things never turned out the way Konohamaru thought they would, and the land of water tended to actually be wet and misty. This really upset Udon because he was hoping to top up his tan. Natsumi was able to laugh because she actually had her shinobi gear, which was lovely and warm. The others all had to buy stuff as they passed villages. People were beginning to stare as these ANBU went past in their masks and holiday clothing anyway.

They found themselves in the little village. They went to the house to find it opened by an old man. Before Konohamaru could ask to see his daughter he gruffly sighed and asked them to come in. He told them about how he had seen a mysterious man jogging from his village and how he had exploded into the missing nin. Then he told them to see Ami, a local girl, who normally hanged out with the youth that Sasuke was "impersonating".

The fact that it was a ravaged old man - and not a young teen with stars in her eyes was the first indicator that this wasn't a false alarm. Konohamaru however, thought that the old man, definitely had to be an aging fan-boy.

**24- Sasuke**

They stood together in the cold sea air blowing in their faces. They hadn't come too far out, only out of the house and onto the sand. Hinata's hair blew around her ( for it was very long) Subconsciously she came closer to Sasuke, who in return snaked a devious arm around her wasp-waist. She turned to him, realising the faintest of her whispers would be heard. It made her smile. "Who is the pretty lady in the hallway?" She asked innocently,

"She was my mother, Mikoto Uchiha,"

"Oh, b-but what happened?"

"She died when I was eight,"

"Ano, I'm sorry for her,"

"Hrm..."he wondered if he should tell her his past, and chose to. "All my loved ones died... My Mother, My Father, My Brother, An uncle who... I used as a substitute. I had one friend, and I can never see him again .There was a girl, two even who were on my team once. One is dead to me, the other, would never love me because I used her as a tool. There were others... and I used them... even now I feel as if I am using you, Hinata..." His head bowed.

Hinata impulsively turned to him and pressed her own lips to his. For one moment they stood, conjoined, then Sasuke pulled his head back. Hinata loked up, their identical eyes shining in the mist. "I don't know if I'm here from free will or not Sasuke-kun...But it doesn't matter as long as I love you," He closed the distance between them with another kiss.

It was an enigma, these two shy people so suddenly enamoured by one another to suddenly feel the heat and heaviness of their hearts slowly throbbing in their hearts. The dull, yet sharp sensation of wanting to give into their desires, those dirty little thoughts suddenly so present in their feral eyes as the kiss became heavier.

It was another mystery as to how they got back to the house, falling like the were drunk, intoxicated by their love. Sasuke could feel her desperate pulls as he lifted her up, and brought her up to bed. As he forced her tongue down her mouth he could taste the evening meal. Like an animal he licked and bit her, forgetting his confession, his past and only seeing her and feasting. And she was just as ravenous, scratching and biting as good as he gave, as soon as he let go of her, she attacked, kissing his face, his hands, his chest (when did his top come off?)

There she was, his pretty, little, shy, retiring wife tearing the fly of his trousers off with her teeth. And his arms went around her and tangled up trying to get the bloody bra off. She was out of one of her kimono's (Or was it his cousin's?), its pattern flashing in the corner of his eye as he finally tore the bloody bra off, and riped those pants. Then they were naked. Their frantic animal-like passion stopped as they came to a human sense. The two slowly eyed one another up, and slowly, Sasuke, began to inspect her. Yes her eyes were black under a shower of blue hair, her eyebrows high and curved like scimitars as she examined him in the same manner. Her lips pink and pouting like folds of a rosebud. Her hair was long, past her pale face, and cascading onto her breasts.

They were white, her pink nipple hardening as he traced along her whitened stretch marks with his teeth. Once, when she was younger, she must of grown very quickly, he thought in a hap-hazard haze. There was her stomach, scared but beautiful, because it told him a story, he licked along the scar tissue. Then past that peak of dark hair between her legs, still caressing her breast, he kissed a ring around her thighs, earning him moans and sighs as he came closer and further away from her. Then he decided was the time to act upon impulse. He let go of her breast, leaving both of his hands free. and slowly put his hands between her legs.

Fucking hell, she was wet.

And he didn't even realise just how aroused she was. Wasn't he such a bastard, not thinking of others, he recoiled once again, back into his shell. Only to be drawn back once again by Hinata, her mouth on his, her hands in his hair, her soft breasts held against his chest.

They fell again, off the bed, legs entangled and hair everywhere. Hinata was on top, and kissing him with all his worth. Her wetness aroused him, his member growing in size, and as solid as rock.

"Do you want to do this?" He asked as she straddled him, his penis at her entrance.

"Do I look as though I don't?" Hinata replied as she crashed down upon him. And he was inside. Hinata yelped when he broke her virgin barrier (How was he going to explain that?), and a single tear fell from her eyes, his eyes. And that made him even more randy. He flipped the woman over, and drove into her, thrusting again and again, and going faster and faster to fulfill himself, gaining cries of "More, more!" to which he eagerly hindered to.

When he released into her, and she yelled out his name in the fit of a powerful orgasm, he almost felt like something was missing.

Namely one. A contraceptive.

* * *

Wow, I didn't even know my awfully British mind could cope with this kind of stuff.

POLL STILL OPEN!


	6. Discovery

**25-Hinata**

They woke up in the morning, tangled in one another's embrace. Hinata's initial reaction was to blush and silently snuggle up to her Sasuke, who was softly snoring. He actually had some five o'clock shadow, and Hinata couldn't help but notice how funny he looked unshaven, especially since his hair was so dark, whilst his skin was so pale. She almost decided that handsome was an understatement.

Sasuke was beautiful, and the man knew it too. Not that Sasuke was vain... she wondered if he knew how beautifully the shadows danced on his face whilst he flicked back his hair, an increasingly common habit. But his eyes were so dark, his lips pale but pink, his nose slightly wonky, like it had been hit badly, but that added to the fact that he was so... experienced in the ways of the world. Not that she would ever tell him. It wouldn't do anything for that ego of his.

He awoke, and looked at her, his eyes crinkling at the edges. Ah, that infamous Sasuke smirk crept unhindered on his lips. "Are you looking at me Hinata? He teased.

"No!" Cried Hinata as she pulled herself under the covers and blushed wildly. Then it hit her, the things she could never say, the things she was too shy too, could be easily conversed through not speaking, but a simple touch, a look of devotion, her little blush… last nights festivities. She didn't even realise she was a virgin, she just thought... that...well. Obvioudly Sasuke was waiting for the right time.

And she was a very satisfied woman. Not to mention she had learnt allot about herself last night, especially around the subject of positions, flexibility and what felt good – and what didn't. Lots of trial and error last night. Good practise for next time. –She felt as if they were really married now, they were truly married as woman and man.. that they were one, all these awful clichés.

And then that awfully Kinky side of her started to wonder when she was going to be enjoying the same sensations as last night.

Which, depending on the way Sasuke was looking at her, was going to be very soon.

**26-Konohamaru**

Seriously, Water country sucked. It was windy, wet; you couldn't get a tan… (Not that you couldn't get one at home, it being a nice climate and all). Plus when it was windy and wet, Konohamaru, always got a case of the sniffles. Moegi had offered to heal him, but in an act of male hormone induced obnoxiousness, had denied any help possible.

So now he had a case of the sniffles. AND man-flu. This meant that he probably didn't just have the sniffles, oh no, he had a stinking cold, and a flu, and a fever, and god damn it, his left foot wouldn't stop itching. Therefore he had leprosy. He kept on telling Moegi that she had to get him some tablets before he died, and all his skin fell off, or whatever happened, but she just kept him in bed.

So there he was bed-bound, a fantastic Ninja, so young, so much potential, he would of been Hokage. If only his team-mates had realised he was telling the truth. He wondered what happened after death (his uncle had died, leaving Konohomaru with a cousin, a very annoying following type of cousin).

Konohamaru decided that he would be reincarnated, as a squirrel- because squirrels were cool and he had always been envious of their big fluffy tails. He giggled deliriously, and vomited over the sheets.

Moegi and Natsumi both cleared up after him, whilst Udon was out, trailing the Ami girl. Moegi could tell Konohamaru was ill, and delirious, but she decided not to heal him- she ought to save the chakra for emergencies, not illness.

So the team had stopped and come to a stand.- But then again, it wasn't like Uchiha was actually out here.

**27-Sasuke**

He had learnt allot too. Sure, he had slept with other women before, but it was for the fucking and the high afterwards, not the intimacy of… well…marriage. And it actually counted whether he did well or not because it wasn't him he was pleasuring. It was her. Although, he had to admit, it was rather enjoyable.

Not that he had an ulterior motive of children (although he really should of used contraception last night), it was too soon. She had only been walking three months, and he wouldn't have put it past himself to put her back in bed. He was rather rough. So she was there, hobbling round the kitchen and wincing when she had to bend over, trying to fix some food.

But who needed food when you had love he wondered absent-mindedly, not missing the love-bite on her neck. (He was pretty sure it was him, who else could of done that?). Obviously this morning food hadn't been on his mind, not that Sasuke was becoming a sex maniac. Wasn't it his duty to satisfy his wife?

But Bloody Hell when he took home that girl with Sharingan he wasn't expecting a perfect wife. (He was expecting her to die to be honest) And she was, an angel in the kitchen, a whore in the bed, as a lesser versed man would have said. Sasuke had standards to keep, and a level of education that prevented him from saying anything stupendously stupid.

Like the dobe, or even Sakura. But it was protocol, even though he missed them, what if he went back? What did Konoha have for him... for them?

She would fall in love with Naruto all over again (He could almost bet his eyes she was thinking of him in her "last moments") And he would have his plague of fan-girls and Kakashi-sensei would give him a lecture. He would have to stand in front of Naruto ( The Baka just had to be Hokage by now, but this time he decided he wouldn't bet his eyes, just his socks) and feel stupid. They would get divorced only to find that they weren't even married and Hinata would cry and he would feel like a fool. But that was only if they were not killed on arrival.

After all, Konoha was the dream that massacred the Uchiha family. He would be best staying away from that place for good.

And anyway, looking at Hinata's tense footsteps and her painful face as she balanced omelette with some kind of grilled tomatoes, why should he move when he has got everything he ever wanted here?

**27**_-Icha Icha Paradise, Chapter Six_

"_You'll never love me, I know it, why do you hate me so much Emiko? I slave away for you, I would die for you, but all you ever do for me is treat me like a piece of scum on your sandal,"_

_The beautiful woman looked at him, unflinching, her eyes sparkling like diamonds as clear gossamer strings of water fell from her eyes, "How can I ever love you!" She shouted._

_She turned to walk away, her shoulders sinking, more than usual (Her breasts were rather large). _

_He ran to her, and then skidded into her, pinning her to the wall. She looked up at him, shocked. "K-K-Karu?" She spluttered._

_He silenced her with a peck to her fine lips. She melted under his embrace and kissed him back, sighing between kisses, "Please, ah, Karuuu… I'm sorry, please, please, take me now…"_

_He smiled brightly showing his fine white teeth "It would be my pleasure my Lady,"_

**28-Sakura**

She sighed as Emiko and Karu had a blissful night of hot, sweaty sex. Dang, why didn't a handsome ninja come to her and declare his love? (And why wasn't she born into a strict royal household?)

She sighed, almost wishing she wasn't hooked on these awful perverted (and amazing) books. She almost wished that she was older, just so she could of proclaimed her love of the Icha icha series to Jiraya whist he was alive. Pity.

But hell, it was better than all this bloody paperwork! When Naruto offered the position of head of Medicine she gladly accepted the position. Being apprentice to Tsunade (God Bless her Soul) had prepared her well (and had developed her resistance to sake).

But now Sakura was going through dangerous waters, she was tiding up the old file storage. And she had to do it herself because after Tsunade's messiness she had been left with a obsessive compulsive desire to have everything tidy. Not like she scrubbed her hands raw or anything ( She did have good hygiene mind, as a practising doctor) she just liked her files sorted, in the right position and in accordance to the decimal system that she had set, and within that alphabetical order.

Why was it that it was her and only her that could understand this breakthrough of a filing system?

She sighed again as she put down her book. Back to work. This morning she had stumbled across a cupboard in the hospital, stuffed with more and more files. Some of these had been obsolete, dating for more than fifty years ago. But she couldn't chuck it all. What if something recent was in there?

Of only her fantastic system was easy enough to get one of her rookies on it. That way she could get in the hospital, do some proper work. But now that she knew this… tip was here… how could she work knowing the peaceful equilibrium was tarnished by this…pile of papers!

And Damn! How many cobwebs had got in here! How had she not known! How many other places were like this in her nice clean hospital!

Then she found something unexpected. Seriously, Hinata's old file. And then when she chucked it into the bin for chucking out, a letter flew out as she flung it and hit her in the eye.

Weird.

So she left the odd file on her crowded (but ordered) desk and then promptly forgot about it.

**29-Konohamaru**

He was better now, two weeks onwards, even though he kept on telling Moegi that it was awful, awful. He still sniffled, but it wasn't like that was going to get him down. They had trailed this Ami girl, and she had come in contact with "Hisoka".

Natsumi, being a sensor type had immediately noticed a fluctuation in his chakra. It paid to have a sensor chick on the team sometimes, when she wasn't PMSing. Because Konohamaru had figured out that he had got him. The entire team was sure, this had to be Sasuke!

And now they were playing the game of infiltration. Natsumi ( Who Sasuke had never come in contact before) flirted with him. Even though the avenger was disguised, Konohamaru was sure!

He just hoped that it wasn't him being ill again.

Natsumi flirted with "Hisoka" mercilessly, wearing her most clingy pink top and a pleated skirt. Her Brown hair floated around her head, suspended in Moegi's hair spray. Make-up plastered her face leaving obvious foundation lines, blue contacts concealing her red eyes.

Ah, it was quite funny to see conventional, boring Natsumi be a whore.

And Natsumi was good, talking to "Hisoka" who was very obviously disgusted by her, the epitome of a fan-girl. Bingo. It had to be Uchiha. Only one man in the world would reject a woman obviously into him, whilst he was single, and when he looked like that. Because Konohamaru knew from his own experience that while "Hisoka" looked like that, he wouldn't be sending chicks away.

Here came the clincher that had scored this one. "Hisoka", was the slightly duller looking, unanimated, and non-whiskered Naruto Uzamaki, Hokage of Konoha.

Uchiha had tripped up, and Konohamaru was here to pin him to the floor. Got him.

* * *

CLUELAND :P

I've had some fantastic reviews, Thank you so much! I think I need some more polls untill I continue though, so if you would contribute I would appreciate it :P


	7. Epiphany

**30-Sasuke**

Seriously, that bloody girl wouldn't let him get away! Sure, hot chick, whatever. She came closer to him again, Sasuke nearly chocked on the hair-spray.

"So sweetie, wanna go back to my place? After all it's pretty chilly… And I'm sure I could get you heated up handsome…" The brunette grinned, flashing some pretty white teeth at him.

Sasuke began to loose patience with the stupid fan-girl. "For, fucks sake, I'm married," He flashed his ring "You ought to be ashamed… how old are you?"

"Look sweetie, I'm legal, isn't that all you need to know?"

"Fuck off," He promptly turned and ran, ran for his dear life. When he peeked over his shoulder her noticed she was watching him as he retreated, her mouth and a lip-gloss sticky pout. And a very scary glint in her eyes.

He got out of the village, and down onto the shingled beach. Without a thought he poofed out of his disguise and began again to jog. His legs ached and his heart thudded in his chest, and his thoughts were of Hinata's cooking and whether or not she was recovered enough from the other's days activities to have sex again.

Then he realised he was being followed. He pretended to keep on jogging whilst he traced their footsteps and analysed their speeds. There were two, one female… a male, on to the left, the other to the right...both wearing ninja sandals prefered by ANBU, both young. He decided it was time to make his presence and spun around to meet them. He lunged at the male, a hidden katana making its presence.

He found himself facing the tart from earlier, wearing much more concealing clothing… and a much older Konohamaru with his neck under his blade.

He coolly assessed the situation. If he killed them both, he would be in deeper shit than before. Then again, If he didn't it was all too likely that his position would be revealed in a matter of days, and he would have to uproot Hinata and his house and everything.

Why did life in general have to be so damn annoying already? He twisted the blade and chopped of the kid's head. As predicted, it popped (And if it hadn't he would of been a crap ninja anyway) and the real Konohamaru popped up by the whore from earlier . She was a ninja too (Had he been too distracted by her tits not to notice that fact?)

"Your're coming back with us Uchiha,"

(Why couldn't they be more original?) He didn't answer, but narrowed his eyes. Fuck it, He didn't want to kill.

Not now, not forevermore.

So he had to knock them out, and get rid of them, how could he do that? Could he get them to leave?… suddenly static sparked on the ninja's earpieces, so loud Sasuke could hear. A feminine, high pitched voice squeaked out, " We've found his house…" Sasuke stood shocked. "Holy fuck, when I heard the Uchiha artifacts had been stolen I didn't realise…shit…"

The voice trailed off, the static jumping between them. Suddenly there was a high pitched scream, and a crash. The microphone shut off. The ninjas looked shocked.

"What traps did you have!" shouted Konohamaru at Sasuke.

Again their earpieces blinkered to life again. "Shite, she got Moegi…" A male voice ( Udon, it was Udon) drawled over the microphone.

"Who?" enquired the whore.

"Theres… a woman with Sharingan here, she wasn't strong, but she took out Moegi… I've got her now, going back to Konoha, Over and out"

He blinkered out, and with a scream of rage Sasuke ran. Behind him two equally confused ANBU stood. "Fuck, I though he was lying when he said he was married," Said the sensor dressed like a prostitute.

"Did his chakra peak?" asked the dumbfounded Konohamaru, watching the great Sasuke Uchiha disappear.

"A little" Answered the sensor.

**31-Neji**

Seriously, what was wrong with his team? Ten-ten wasn't making this any easier. Sure, the bum was in the way, but she didn't have to kill the bastard. Sometimes the bitch was crazy.

But he went along with the flow, because Neji could deal with her madness. It was just the itch at the top of his fingers as his instincts urged him to throttle the two green beasts. Why, why, why? Why him? Was it so hard to be on a vaguely normal team… What about ten?

No. Once or twice he had even stepped in for eight… but that was sacred, nobody could take her place. And he could tell he wasn't wanted, or rather, it wasn't him they wanted. It was almost the same at home, the main branch elders were shocked, some pleased, some saddened, especially Hinata's Grandmother.

Hisashi hid his feelings with a shroud of ice. Even more than before, he became harder, tougher, and more reluctant to let Hanabi out on missions, more interested in her learning the in and out's of politics and the Hyuga mannerisms and traditions.

And slowly Hanabi had lost that confidence she had once had, had began to trip, become more clumsy, she was overworked by training, constant work. She had developed Hinata's mannerisms, and the family looked on her plight, helpless to help her, realising their mistakes on Hinata, but unable to correct them. But Hanabi had an inner-core that Hinata lacked, and had managed to salvage herself. Neji hoped she was okay while he was stuck here.

But then again, he hoped, against all possibility, that she was alive, so just that once more he could see her. But that was impossible, and to all truth, her body probably was rotting in some shallow, unmarked grave. But that didn't mean he wanted her to be. The logic said yes, she was dead, but his cold alien heart said No.

Perhaps he was Human to some extent.

Oh, God No. Within their already ludicrous warm up routine came another new form of torture. How was he going to explain that he wouldn't Pelvic thrust fifty times to limber up?

God. Why him?

**32-Udon**

He really, really wanted a reassuring maths problem to solve. A simultaneous equation preferably, that would be his favourite. Or some quadratic graphs he could really strain himself with. Maths was just…reassuring, logical… and it wasn't annoying or flustering.

Seriously, how on earth had that woman knocked out Moegi… with a frying pan, for Pete's sakes? He realised she had the sharingan, and had been able to copy Moegi's personal technique, but bloody hell.

First he messaged Konohamaru, then he scarpered, with one Moegi slung over his shoulder, and the woman sealed with a casket.

Well, if she was dangerous, she needed to be locked up. Hell, she had Sharingan, and very possibly was Sasuke's wife. He had evidence of sorts to back up that idea.

1)She was living in his house, and had been in the activity of cooking whilst the two had entered.

2)She had hidden, (Which merited some form of shinobi training maybe?) and caught his teammate out.

3)She had fought Moegi, and had successfully knocked her out with a combination of a copied jutsu and a frying pan.

4)She wore a wedding ring

5)The ring was plain. However, her engagement ring wasn't. Inside was inscribed "From your most loving," Though inconclusive, the ring held a tiny Uchiha fan, gold forming the base, and rubies and sapphires forming the distinctive fan.

So he had better scarper, because if Sasuke was her "most loving" then he was fucked. So he set the fire, and ran.

**33- Sasuke**

His home, his wife... his future... It was gone, what if she was pregnant, what if she was dead, shit, what about her family, what would they do? Had they sent her to kill him and herself, because she was a disgrace...Her eyes...Did they know? Fuck it.

When they had died...Taka and Madara... Karin was the first, then Juugo, Madara... Suigestu last, the cancers spreading through his aqueous body. Sasuke had been unable to move, his chest so constricted it hurt to breath whilst tears ran uncensored down his face. But now he was angry, there were tears of anguish and hurt, and bitterment and loss. The world was a cruel place.

His beautiful house he had spent so long on, the furniture he had stolen (though rightfully it was always his) was on fire. Everything was there. His mother's painting, his brothers piano, his father's books. But it was his mausoleum, to lock himself in. Without Hinata, there was nothing here. He turned and left in the direction of Konoha. The fire of his house burning.

**34-Epiphany**

The chakra fueled flames crackled and grew consuming the house. The piano with ivory keys which Itachi had played so skillfully, his hands dancing in his melodic charm, grew hot and the strings snapped, and twanged notes through the house. Upstairs the picture of Mikoto burnt, her face smudging and burning as the fire licked the edges of the picture charring the edges, the tiny artist's signature of Fugaku at the bottom began to smoulder and vanish.

The clothing, all his books, his bed they had slept together the night before burnt in flames. The pans and pot and utensils Hinata had come to love melted and charred into unrecognisable twisted rivets of metal.

Against the backdrop of the fire Sasuke walked away, his katana at hand and his Sharingan burning more ferociously than the fire.

The legacy of the old Uchiha's burnt.

* * *

I'm not going to be able to continue properly until I have a few more votes on the poll,- so if you would vote, I would appreciate everything :P ( It's a tie-breaker atm)

Thank you so much for all the support :P The next two chapters will be a little shorter than usual, but the ninth ( which I have practically completed) Is going to be quite long.


	8. Failure

**35-Udon**

Moegi had woken up, groggy and with a large lump on her head. Udon had done a simple sealing and had placed Sasuke's "wife" in a subconscious slumber, within a casket.

Konohamaru had told them over the intercom to get out of there and to make it to Konoha, because Sasuke was going to get them unless they got there quick.

Good thing Udon had some good escape tactics. Good thing Moegi could run, and that her head wound wasn't bad. Good thing they were trained ANBU, because they didn't want to face the Uchiha.

Guy's team (now three fully trained jounin) were in the district, and had arranged to meet at a certain Konaha meeting placement. These placements were marked on maps and the coordinates (and maps) changed every three months so enemies were unable to intercept. Sasuke, if he had listened to their conversations, would have not of known where they were unless he actually had a map, which were only given out to Jounin's.

He got there, tired and shaking. His cold was back, and Moegi was tired too, they had been running for 43 straight hours. The air hung around them, ice suspended in the air. If their surroundings had been cleaner, perhaps they would have been white, but the shipyard was so derelict and decrepit that even the icy mist was a noxious yellow.

"Yo" Mentioned a woman with buns placed on the side of her head, giving her the outline of a bear. A grim Hyuga and a tall man with a bowl cut and eyebrows that looked like caterpillars followed. They gave the predetermined password. "On the leaf grows the greenest of beasts" and Udon took off his mask, the porcelain bear.

"Cheers for taking this chick out of my hands" Said Udon, behind him Moegi took off her bunny rabbit mask off, and began to shake her hair out of sweaty plaits.

"It is all good!" Gushed the man with the eyebrows "We have finished our mission, and it is our duty to help our fellow Shinobi!"

The Hyuga, who looked moody and constipated merely rolled his eyes. "Who is the criminal?" he ordered, and even though his voice was harsh, Udon couldn't help but wonder if his bark was worse than his bite.

"Well...its more like association..."

The woman with the twin buns giggled, "So what, you're not gonna tell us who we're transporting?"

Udon sighed, "She's... the wife of a missing nin... she'll have information probably, but her husband is after her"

Moegi whacked him, "Look Udon, they need to know who they are up against!" She turned to the team, "We're going to meet up with our team again, and hopefully he'll follow us, and we'll be a distraction while you get her into Konoha."She paused."Look...she's Sasuke's wife, you need to clear out."

"No shit," gasped the woman. "Sasuke's married! Ieeee, How sweet!" The long haired Hyuga sighed, "What is it about marriage that makes-" The woman turned to him with a glint in her eyes "Marriage Neji?" The man jumped backwards, "We'd better be going," The two men jumped outwards, and the woman waved goodbye.

The woman in the casket was tied to Neji's back.

**36-The Fight **

He didn't realise they had gotten rid of Hinata when he had lost them for an insignificant amount of time in the industrial estates. When he did catch them up, which was slower than it should of been, he fought nail and tooth, the air hissing with his angry energy. Udon fought without any passion, his body strong, but lacking any decision or thought, but instead being channeled by logical calculations. Moegi was different, sending wave after wave of incendiaries as she twisted up and flipped into the air.

But Sasuke was the stronger, and it was only a matter of time before they were both knocked out. Unconsiously and greedilly he tore open the casket, the seal all too easy to pull apart. Like a Jack in a box Konohamaru jumped out, nearly knocking Sasuke away with a rasengan.

They doged and weaved around one another, Konohamaru throwing his all into every punch and kick. Then Sasuke realised that this was wrong, Konohamaru was more evasive than this, this was gen-jutsu!

He released himself and knocked out the sensor who had cast the illusion. Then he fought again with Konohamaru, his body finally tired. Konohamaru landed a hit on Sasuke's cheek, twisting his head around, and with one swift movement bruising him. For a moment Sasuke stood there quivering like he would faint.

Then the clone disappeared. When Natsumi had cast a gen-jutsu, he had already realised and had instead created a version where the two thought they were using a gen-jutsu against Sasuke. During this period he had created another clone, and had used that as a distraction to get the hell out of the fight, and to begin tailing the other team.

Unfourtunately for him, thanks to Guy's crazy training, they were over the border, and into Konohagure.

**37-Sasuke**

He hadn't rescued her yet.

He wanted her so badly, his heart pounded with urgency to get her back to him. But Konoha disgusted him, he could hardly put his feet inside the border, let alone storm the city itself. But Hinata was there, They had her. And he knew it was selfish, yes, but she was his. They shared eyes, they had shared a bed, and technically her hand was his.

What if she was pregnant? What of his child? She just had to be pregnant, didn't she? The thought swam around his head as he watched the gate. He realised that it wasn't his decision to make. Again, this was something he must do. Like fate.

Prehaps this was fate, every little thing planned out, some things to wrong, and some to go right. Hinata was correct, the right thing in Sasuke's life, and he needed her back, It was a matter of survival. So regardless of where she was, he had to get her back.

He began to plot a rescue, and decided to infiltate the village.

**38-Neji**

"Hey, Neji, what does she look like?" Inquired Ten-Ten.

"It's none of your or my buisness Ten-Ten, we ought to respect whatever decision is made," He only refused to say because in reality he couldn't see her very well at all. There were jutsus that prevented Byakugan from being used, or rather, tampered with the optics, creating some kind of illusion to cover the object in question, anfter all nothing could truely hide from the infamous cold eyes of the Byakugan.

The casket had a form of illusion that blurred the inhabitant, only really allowing Neji to see long hair floating before he suffered from a dizzy spell. To be honest, he wanted to see her, see if she was as beautiful to be the Uchiha matriarch. Anything to trap his thoughts away from the elegant woman beside him, no, slightly in-front, running to the Hokage's office, her apple bottom slightly bouncing with each step she took.

He could remember the days when he was all too familliar with that complex curvature of her body. Her thin ( he had ofthen wished there was more substance to them) theighs led upward to that bottom, and then up her back, which was flicked and scratched with tiny of little scars that would dissapear in days, and bigger, uglier scars, which he had once traced a line with his tongue. Fuck it, Her physical attributes attracted him. When he used to fuck her senseless, it was to make him human, nothing more.

Why did women have to take things so literally?

Ah, the Hokage's office, Neji sighed. Fun with Naruto and Ino.

* * *

Bit of a filler, I've totally changed the plot at the last minute :P So I hope it doesn't suck. (Yes, Neji's used Ten-Ten for sex in the past, I thought they ought to have some kind of relationship, even though it's twisted (NaruIno won the poll, NejiTen is up for action now- see account :P)


	9. Revelation

**39-Hokage's Office**

She floated, her hair forming a curtain around her face. Half-heard words came resonating through the smooth wood container she was in, surrounding her with an echo of mixed up words. She tried to raise her hand, but couldn't, like her arm was a huge weight, the same for her head, which seemed to wobble on her chest.

And her hair was everywhere, but she didn't have the energy to pick it up or blow it away. Another screech penetrated the wooden walls. A voice, "You can't be serious!"

How had she got here, she couldn't quite place. She had been at home, cooking… no, she was frying some mushrooms to see what she could do with them, and then… Those people had just kicked down the door and come in.

It was hardly a sixth sense reflex to hide. Then that… woman had attacked her, and that was a reflex. She had done that without thinking, her eyes watching the movements of her hands and mirroring it perfectly, her hands dancing with seals, she was coping this technique.

But subconsciously, Hinata had no recollection of actually knowing what she was doing. After her body had moved- of it's own accord of course, the woman had gasped and had been shocked for a second. Enough for Hinata to get her over the head with the frying pan anyway.

Then she had spun to see that.. Well, very disagreeable man, who had knocked her out, and now she was stuck.

"She's drugged, we shouldn't question her right now Naruto,"- A light feminine voice, ever so slightly high pitched._ Naruto?_

"When then?"- Slightly whiney, like he was impatient, obviously male…_Naruto,_ Where had she heard that name before?

They were talking about her, she was sure of that particular fact. Maybe she ought to listen.

"If we open her up now…"- Another feminine voice, not the first,

"She's suspended in a thick air mixture, courtesy of Udon, the gas is drugged,"-The first female voice

"Right, I'll clear it, so we don't get drugged, Neji, you'll unseal,"-This was, Naruto?

"Hai,"- A new voice, cold and Proud.

Then there was light, blinding and burning, so Hinata instinctively closed her eyes, and barred the light with her hands. She counted to ten.

_One_

Silence pressed down upon the room.

_Two_

She laid in the centre of the room, her long and glossy hair cloaking her body.

_Three_

She wore a long grey kimono that almost covered her feet, the Uchiha fan embroidered with hundreds of tiny stitches on her back, One of Hinata's labours during the earlier months, when she and Sasuke hadn't been as close, and she had spent her time embroidering the family crest.

_Four_

Neji saw that she was unable to move, and in a moment of sympathy moved to help her up, earning a glare from Ten-Ten,

_Five_

His calloused hands ran over the back of her shoulder, unintentionally she shivered under his touch, obviously scared. He pulled her up, and onto the chair, steadying her with a stray hand.

_Six_

Her hair parted and fell into place, a blue bangs and pale hands covering her eyes.

_Seven_

Neji recognised that profile at once, the full pink lips, the small petite nose, and the dusting of permanent blush tainting pale cheeks. "Hinata," He whispered softly.

_Eight_

But the room was so quiet the entire room heard.

_Nine_

"The Old Dog," Smirked Naruto.

_Ten_

She lowered her hands, unable to hold them for she was still weak. She gazed at the blond man with whiskers adorning his cheeks, her gaze trembled under his bright eyes, and slowly she turned her head. There was a blond woman with her bangs covering an eye, dressed in purple and netting and sitting on the blond man's, _Naruto's desk._

To the left of the two stood a tall woman with bubblegum pink hair. Her green eyes watched her with an emotion akin to jealousy. To her chest a clipboard was held. Beside her, a little too close, stood a tall man, with caterpillars for eyebrows and a glossy bowl cut. His mouth was open, revealing his glossy white teeth.

Beside Hinata stood another man with long brown hair, his eyes flickering over her, judging her. She didn't like it at all. To his side a woman stood, obviously disregarding her with a mixture of indifference and anger. Hinata didn't like that either.

She didn't lots of things, like the way they all stared at her like she was a freak, or even the way the two blonds sat together, or the fact that there were so many people staring at her, or the fact that they all were so familiar, but when she tried to find where she knew them from, it was like going up against a glass wall.

She poked her fingers together, the blush on her cheeks expanding outwards. "D-d-do I-I-I…" She couldn't speak under the huge pressure, not with their eyes all directed towards her, with looks of disgust, and… was it concern?

"Hinata, what happened to your eyes?"

"Neji leave it off, she's obviously not Hin-"

"My eye's have been like this ever since I re-remember Neji-san" She found it easier to speak to just one person. "Do-do, I k-know you?"

She glanced around the room, nervously making and breaking eye contact. There was another silence. "Hinata, that is your name, right?" The blond man eyed her again.

And somehow, her heart started beating faster, until she was sure it would burst open. "Yy-Yes, Hin-Hinata Uch-Uchiha…"

"And you are the wife of Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Yes…Who are you?" asked Hinata, her voice trembling, surprising herself that she sounded so weak.

The man grinned. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Hokage of Konoha, but you ought to know my name Hinata,"

"I…s-should?"

The woman with pink hair interrupted. "She's still slightly drugged Naruto, don't interrogate, and I want to know why you cannot remember. Not to mention her eyes, I want to see whats happening, according to the mission file she's a Sharingan user, If She's Hinata... well you can imagine the implications. Permission to do medical?"

Naruto shrugged "Sure...Look up hinata's file too."

The pink haired lady took Hinata's hand and pulled her out into the corridor. "I'm Sakura by the way… Hey, Ino-pig, get your fat arse out here, and do some work for once. You can help me,"

The blond woman followed the two out, winking at the blond Hokage.

"Well that was an unexpected surprise, I was not expecting that!" Yelled Lee. "Do you really think that that woman is the missing Hyuga heir Neji?"

"You mean my cousin, Hinata, Lee, Her name is Hinata," remarked Neji dryly.

"It can't be Hinata, If she can't remember me, then it cannot be Hinata," Naruto muttered darkly.

"Did you and Hinata have some sort of… chemistry? I mean, you used to be friends right? Was it more than that…I mean ever? I mean when you and Ino first went out Ino said you were worried she would get pregnant, like all the time-" Ten-ten pondered.

"You and Hina-"

"NEJI, NO IT WASN'T LIKE THAT, well, she confessed to me the week before well… she disappeared. It was actually believed that she had left some kind of message or something, Akamaru found some trace blood splatters from the night she left on the street outside my old apartment. But the night she left, it was raining, and they couldn't get a trace to smell her from, but they found small droplets, too small to be a proper cut, but you know..."

"I'm thankful for the fact that you haven't touched her,"

"Neji, he wouldn't have, do you know why he thought Ino would get preggy-yo when they first started dating?"

"…Do I want to know?"

"Ten-Ten, leave it out," grumbled Naruto

"Oh, I know Ten-Ten, Neji, wasn't it because even though he had trained with the most pervy of sages, and the fact that Kurenai had given birth, to a lovely daughter, I may add, he still had no idea of the process of conception and birth?"

"Close," teased Ten-Ten. "He thought that people got pregnant by being kissed,"

"I WAS INNOCENT, OKAY?"

Neji smirked, "Well, I'm sure Ino filled you in on the details,"

* * *

I think a chapter dedicated to Hinata should have come sooner. :) Thank you for the reviews, you're all so sweet 3, just so you know the Poll is still open, so if you are interested, have a look!


	10. History

**40-Tsunade's letter**

_This is only to be read if a situation arises with this woman (Hinata Hyuga, File 365) in the epicentre, No exceptions will be made to anyone._

_If this is being read, I know that I will be judged due to my decision on this particular decision, and regardless of what you already know, In my defence, I have done everything in my power to do my best for this country and it's inhabitants. I admit to my sins, but I can never atone to them, knowing the public scandal once the Uchiha massacre becomes public knowledge._

_If this comes to the Hokage's knowledge, then yes, It should be noted, as this is the last evidence that hasn't been destroyed, the Uchiha massacre was ordered. Itachi was ordered to do this by order of the Third Hokage, and the council members of his time. Though it was not my crime, I became as heavily involved in this as I too covered the crime, Uchiha blood is on my hands._

_The genocide had a purpose, as the Uchiha had decided to revolt against the rule of Hokage, and risked destroying the peace for so long we had endeavoured to keep. It was also decided, after Itachi's death, that Madara and Sasuke ought to be hunted down by two specialised Hunter nin, Echo and Lazarus, both were killed._

_However, they did kill Madara, and I believe, what was named team Taka. Lazarus, the male, was able to hunt down and take out Madara, and the two members of the Team Taka known as Karin and Jyugo. Whilst he died in the fight, this was a ruse for Echo, who's speciality was poisoning. However, she needed the sensor and Madara to get out of the way to successfully poison the water system undetected._

_We didn't realise that the last of Sasuke's team would have been able to stop the poison from reaching Sasuke, at the cost of his own life. Sasuke killed Echo, and disappeared into the water country. I believe it was to bury his last team-mate. The other bodies, though we know are dead, were never reclaimed. I believe Sasuke buried them in a secret place, all too knowledgeable of heinous experiments due to his former tutor._

_A few days after Madara's death, the above ninja, Hinata Hyuga came to me because she was having some problem activating her byakugan. Her family doctors had been unable to assist, and as she was weary of going to a specialist within the family due to the inter-family politics of the Hyuga, she had come to me. I feel I failed her in her hour of need, because when I looked at her eyes for the first time, for a moment I thought she was going blind._

_There was a huge blood build up behind her cornea. She shouldn't have been able to see at all, because it looked like her optic nerve was being altered. In the whole of my career, I have never seen an eye so altered, even with all the injuries I have seen, her eyes haunt me the most. When I asked her what symptoms she had she told me about it sometimes hurting to activate byakugan, just in the last week._

_Then she told me she had been suffering from migraines where her eyesight went fuzzy and the most incredible pain riveted through her head. Unable to assist, I could only give her painkillers, and told her to avoid activating byakugan, I told her missions were not a priority, and I would refuse to give any to her._

_I doubt she stopped her hard training during this period where I was unsure what was happening._

_A week later, two weeks after her problems started, a team-mate, Shino, came to me, his bugs ( Aburame Clan) buzzing in distress. Apparently Hinata was having problems moving an eye, and was so racked with pain she was unable to move._

_Again, I came out with my instruments, actually worried about her condition. She was able to sit after some heavy-duty pain killers, and I mean heavy duty. I took the young woman back to my clinic for a private consultation, and used the specialist tools there to look in closer detail to the eye. The blood I had seen before had developed a coating over one of the back of her eyes, almost covering the optic nerve. It was like the blood coating her eyes was changing the chakra sensitive layer that byakugan possess._

_A blood mutation._

_How was I supposed to tell her- to those beautiful pearly orbs, that she was going to suffer so incredibly, simply because her eyes were changing. Her entire world revolved around the use of her eyes. Her family would cast her out, and she would be in incredible pain. It was my duty though, but how was I to tell her? How could I?_

_And what would happen if- like the last time a blood mutation occurred in the Hyuga family, and she became an Uchiha, possessing the Sharingan. I broke the Hippocratic oath, I lied, and told her she was loosing her byukugan, ad didn't tell her about the Sharingan._

_Or rather, a white lie, if she was Uchiha, she became an enemy of Konohagakure. So I set in motion her suicide, or so I beleived. If this woman comes back to Konoha, I fear for her Avenging blood. I gave her pills for the uncomfortable transition, enough to dull the pain for at least two years. When she disappeared, I expected it. Because I gave her mission, telling her it would be a suicide to do, and she took it._

_All responsibility is mine._

_Please, don't judge me._

**41-Sakura**

She was physically sick, throwing up the ramen she had eaten with Naruto and Ino for lunch. Then she re-read the confession, the damning confession! How could something like this happen here? And now it was her responsibility, to tell Naruto, how could this be said?

If she released this information...what would happen? Obviously there would be a complete overhaul of the justice system, there would be riots from civilians. The other countries would want all the information, Konoha's name would be tarnished, it's international reputation destroyed.

Who would want to trade with the people who had ordered a genocide? the sad thing was, that she could see why Tsunade had never admitted to this, and had hid it, destroying the evidence. She couldn't understand why Hinata had had to suffer so, just because of her eyes. Tsunade was a Senju, it was in her blood to distrust the Uchiha family. That didn't make sense though, how could she have done that to Hinata? Another tear trickled down a dusted cheek.

It made sense though, that beautiful woman, the woman so like Hinata, was Hinata, Hinata Uchiha, she hadn't really believed that the woman was Hinata, after all, Hinata had been such a plain wall-flower. The Hinata Uchiha was more attractive...better? She looked over the letter another time. What was the mission? Hinata had lost her memory... would it be better to leave her without memory or to recover whatever memory was left? Poor, poor Hinata, and yet, she couldn't pity her, she had stolen Sasuke away, Hinata with her beautiful coal eyes.

They had done a simple physical. Hinata was fine, a little groggy, but that would be easily corrected with sleep. There was something else she would have to inform the Hokage and perhaps Hinata herself, one was that Hinata had a huge electrical burn mark (chidori?) the other she would have to wait for the test later. Her mind, as Ino had swept through, was divided in two. Ino had quite literally described it as a wall of glass disfiguring everything behind it. She couldn't get into the other half.

The other half verified Hinata's story. Hinata believed she was married to him, and had slept with him, even though she tried to hide that damning evidence from Ino. That he had said sweet things, that had astonished Ino, and some of the more intimate moments, that Ino had seen had given her the giggles.

What kind of professional came out of a trance after checking a mind, mouthing "This Long" and squealing? Sakura sighed. Then looked over the letter again, glancing to see if there was any blatant evidence blaring at her, trying to destroy the harsh reality.

It seemed that the concrete foundations she had stood so heavily on was a swamp of deviant sand. "Ignorance is bliss," whispered Sakura to herself, curling her feet under herself in a comforting manner.

Then there was an explosion to the east.

**42-Sasuke**

A huge explosion ripped through the training grounds, ripping apart trees. The chunins and jounins on duty instinctively ran to the scene, after all, who on earth trained like this at four in the morning? They ran straight into a quagmire of knock-out gas.

Before the other ninjas could discover their fallen comrades, Sasuke exploded another charge in an abandoned quarter, throwing thousands of tiny bits of lethal shrapnel over the civilian district.

The ninja's swarmed, to every third team a Hyuga was assigned, regardless of fighting ability, to look for hidden explosives within the city. Meanwhile Sasuke disguised himself (not as Naruto this time) and infiltrated the inner city whilst everyone scoured the outer districts.

Surely, all you had to do was put up a small fireworks display and everyone had to come out to see didn't they?

Playtime.

* * *

Bit of a cliffhanger, but who cares when Sasuke is back ?:D


	11. Rescue

**43-Sasuke**

He sprinted through the cell blocks and individual cells, unable to sense her individual chakra signature against the many in the cells. Fuck it, he needed a sensor type to track her down. He missed Karin's skills, hadn't he ever thanked her, just once?

He needed a sensor, since she obviously wasn't there, and he knew that she would be somewhere in the city, (Maybe even being held in the Hokage's offices? No too unlikely).

He knew her signature would have been dulled, simple common sense. He also knew that someone that the Hokage knew, and trusted would most likely be holding her, since she wasn't locked in the cell.

_Ino was Naruto's "partner" and lived with Naruto in the residency, Sakura was a medical assistant and apparently lived in a high-rise apartment penthouse, Kakashi lived in his old appartment, Neji lived in the complex._

Who would Naruto give her to? Not Kakashi, because that would be out of the question since he was a male, she was a female, Naruto would think that would be weird. Definitely not Neji because Hinata would be dead the minute she stepped inside the Hyuga household.

Would Naruto take her upon himself, or would Ino convince him that Sakura's house would be better?

But she could be with Kiba or Shino, maybe they too had been called in to help?

He would find the office documents for Sakura now, and check. If she wasn't there, he knew where Kiba and Shino lived, since it was customary for their family to live in the family building. Maybe he would have to check all the addresses of the rookie nine, after all, that would make things easier.

**44-Hinata**

She was sleeping on Sakura's sofa. Sakura had left her alone to herself, believing she wouldn't try anything. Hinata couldn't really, she didn't really know where to begin. Sakura had taken the keys, and she couldn't really kick down the door, after all Sakura had been ever so nice to her, and that would be plain rude.

Hinata (Observant Hinata) noticed lots of things. Like the way Sakura looked at her with jealousy when she wasn't looking, or the fact that Sakura read lots of books. Like the "Icha Icha" series, which still called to her, but mainly soppy romances, with names like "Forever Vampire" and "Illicit Lovers".

These books were piled up on lines of shelving that lined along the back wall. Sakura's apartment was a penthouse, and spacious too, It was obvious that Sakura was very well paid. Most of the rooms were coordinated with peachy pinks and whites with modern furniture. The living space was opened up by a wall of windows opening out onto a roof garden.

The doors were locked, but Hinata could see the fires that had drawn out Sakura.

Everything was so alien and different to her, the city buildings seemed to crush upon her, contrasting to the huge sea she had once seen from the house.

Her house, Sasuke's, their house. She missed him. Everyone was so open and encouraging when compared to him, but in reality they couldn't compare.

She missed his silent and broody atmosphere. She missed his small touches and signs of appreciation. She missed the way his eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled when he actually was happy and she missed how he and her shared the most intimate moments of her life. She wanted his body, mind and heart here and now.

Watching the fire being attacked by a large wave of water, (Wouldn't it be cool if she could do that?) she was taken by a sudden inspiration and blew onto the window.

Then she wrote with her index finger; _Help, abducted by aliens!_

Then she softly swore when she realised that from the outside the writing was backward.

A click from the door was heard, and Hinata found herself turning, half expecting dark, beautiful eyes brooding from under coal-black bangs.

"Ano…Hello Sakura-San," Hinata voiced, not allowing her disappointment to be seen, after all, Sakura-san was nice to her, but she also had stolen her from her house. And anyway, if Sasuke was to come in, he would throw himself through the window or do something drastic, because Sasuke was just a tiny bit of a narcissist.

" Hello Hinata, There's nothing to worry about, the fires are nothing, Only a few people have got hurt… People here are trained to stay away from fighting if there's something wrong, it's one of our programmes to get people to know what to do, personally I think it would be spent better on STI schemes. That would save half my work if only people thought before… Sorry, I'm boring you, lately my life has become work, and vice-versa," She spoke too loudly, too fast for her speech to be normal.

Hinata followed her into the open-plan kitchen. "No, not at all,- what exactly do you do?"

Sakura smiled faintly, "I'm the head of medicine here, and I've put my life into caring for the sick and wounded," She became brighter as she went on, "I do medical examinations for the ninja's here, and I meet loads of different and interesting people- it's hard work, but someone has to do it," she said nodding her cherry-pink hair.

"It does sound like an interesting job," They sat down at the table.

She looked at her, curiosity burning through her jade eyes, "What is it like…being with Sasuke?"

"Ano…" She didn't really didn't know how to answer, "He's kind and sweet to me," she finally pushed out, stuttering as she went along.

Sakura laughed without humour, "Are you sure? That doesn't sound like Sasuke to me,"

Hinata blushed, her face becoming an interesting colour of vermillion red. "Haven't changed at all," muttered Sakura, more to herself than to Hinata.

"You haven't changed at all, when we first met, you know academy?"

_Academy, academy, academy?_

Hinata didn't answer, but rather shook her head dumbly while she tried to hear what was being said in her head.

_Academy, Academy… Naruto…_

And then that word, that fantastic, beautiful word. _**Confidence… Confidence, Naruto, Academy, **_fitting together like pieces of a puzzle.

"Hinata, you're not listening to me…"

"Ano, I'm sorry…I was thinking… almost…"

"How could he choose someone like you over me?" softly spoke Sakura, who shook like a leaf, her fists clenching under the table. Hinata decided not to respond, unable to properly think.

"I Loved him, I truly did, but when I see you…" She looked up, her eyes filled with spite and pity, "I want to hurt you, kick the stuffing out of you, but I want to cry and hug you, and be thankful you cannot remember your past,"

"P-pardon?" Hinata said, unable to properly think.

"I don't know, I just don't know," Sakura rested her head on the table. She turned her head to look at Hinata, her chin still on the wooden top of the table.

"I'm so selfish… I cannot feel pity for who you are-" _**Who am I?**_ "-But yet, when I want to hurt you, hit you, punch you till you bleed-" _**I bled, I bled so much. **_"-I can't do it, I cannot do it, I'm going mad," Sakura's face was tortured.

Hinata felt faint, like there was something leaking in her brain, and that it was becoming bigger and bigger until it was going to explode.

Sakura stood up, "I w-want to hurt you", she said in a strangled voice, Hinata remained still, her head spinning with black holes and revelations.

She walked by the side of the table, and Hinata remained still, transfixed by the images playing out in her head. Sakura's footsteps were unstable, as if she wanted to retreat again to that side of the table, and sit and just cry. But she kept coming, her fists clenching. Why hadn't observant Hinata noticed how muscular and well developed her tendons were?

She came closer, her face almost twitching with her step, leaning into Hinata's personal space, her peppermint breath congealing in Hinata's mouth. "I want to hate you" _**Didn't you also hate Ino, Sakura-chan? **_"I want y-you…to hate yourself,"

Hinata stood transfixed, Sakura's eyes freezing her with fury and sadness. They were only an inch away, their noses touching.

"I want you to hate yourself," I did Sakura-chan, I did, I truly did. "I-I," she broke down, tears running down her face.

"You're pregnant. You're pregnant with his child."

Then she turned and walked out into the hallway to her bedroom with weighted steps, leaving Hinata in the kitchen.

A heavy but familiar hand fell on Hinata's shoulder.

"S-sasuke," she whimpered, needing him now more than ever.

"Let's get out of this place,"

They fled.

* * *

I'm going to finish this soon :D Hope you enjoyed it :) Thank you if you reveiwed, it gave me inspiration to continue, especially some of you fantastic people :P ( You know who you are!)


	12. Together Again

**45-Ending**

They were out of Konoha. They were together. But they were further apart than they had ever been, even though her cold and shaking arms were around his head, and her tongue darted around his mouth, engaging her in a game of dominance.

They were naked, but there wasn't any intimacy. Just animalistic groans and moaning. His low grumbling sounds made from the back of his mouth competing with her high pitched yelps and moans.

His hands cupped her breasts, and she scratched his back, digging her sharpened nails into his back and slicing open hardened flesh. Their tongues dancing within the enclosed space between them.

"Sasuke," she moaned, her voice pitching up volumes, "I remember…"

He paused whilst she continued her assault "What?"

"I have three conditions you must keep Sasuke," her eyes twitching in devilish delight unheard of from the past Hyuga heiress.

"We must get properly married, I don't want to live this lie anymore,"

Sasuke smirked. "I think I can agree on that,"

"Secondly, Within reason, you must never lie to me again."

"That's possible,"

She smiled and kissed him, lovingly caressing his lips with her tongue. He pulled back, but kept his hands firmly placed on her naked hips.

"What's the third Hinata-chan?" Teasingly voicing out her name.

She fought the urge to blush, unable to control the instinct, she ducked her head, heavy with blood spiralling from her cheeks. "I get to name the first child,"

Her slightly rounded stomach brushed against Sasuke's toned abdominals.

"It'll be a tall, strong boy,"

"It'll be a petite, beautiful girl," softly contradicted Hinata.

They kissed again. Outside the snow typical of Snow country weather hammered down outside the log cabin they shared. Another building of Sasuke's design.

"What did you remember?"

"Everything,"

Another silence ensued as they kissed fanatically.

"You chidori-ed me you bastard,"

"You attacked me first… why?"

"Ah, I think I wanted to die," Her voice smooth and contemplated.

"And… your eyes?"

She smiled a mysterious grin, secretive and mischievous. "I-I think I ought to keep my own secrets Sasuke-kun."

"Hn,"

* * *

I thought It would be best to leave a little mystery over what actually caused Hinata's mutation. Feel free to speculate. A short and sweet ending :)

THANK YOU!


End file.
